The Demgel
by TheScarletRanger
Summary: What if Sam & Dean met another sibling team of hunters? These hunters have a secret & one of them doesn't want help from the Winchesters but her brother insists they all team up. It's obviously a story about family, later on a bit of romance but mainly friendship & family drama
1. Chapter 1

**I love reading Supernatural fanfiction & this is the first one I ever wrote. I wrote this story a few years ago, around the time Castiel was human. The plot takes place roughly two years after the angels fell but obviously won't go with the same story arc the show did since I wrote it during the first few episodes of season 9. I only own the characters not actually on the show. It's been a long while since I've uploaded anything so please don't be too harsh in the reviews.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 1 Introductions**

She heard a struggle down an alley way & saw the vampire she was chasing. He was attacking a man trying to bite his neck. She fired a bullet soaked in dead man's blood hitting it in the shoulder. It saw her & ran off into the darkness. She ran over & helped the fallen man to his feet. He was a very tall man, standing nearly a foot taller than her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, I suggest you forget what you saw & get somewhere safe." With that she ran into the darkness chasing the vampire.

"She must be a hunter," he said to himself. He ran after her & just made it to see her cut the vampire's head off while it was attacking another man.

"You okay Shane?"

"Yeah, great timing Cam, he almost had me."

"I would've fired another shot but I used the last one saving some guy. Did you get the other one?"

"Yeah, so I take it you took care of the nest since you were chasing after him," He said pointing to the headless body.

"Yeah, I got them all."

"I think you lost a contact lens,"

"Did I?" Shane nodded. "No big, I got more at home."

Sam stood in the distance listening to the two. They were obviously hunters. He turned around when his older brother ran up to him. "Sam I found the nest but somebody beat us to it, they were all dead."

"I think she took care of it," He said pointing to the two down the alley.

"Are they hunters?"

"Based on their conversation I'd say so,"

"Hey!" Dean called out to them. They looked over & saw the two men approaching them. "You two hunters?"

"Who wants to know?" She asked rudely.

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam,"

"Winchester?" The guy asked.

"You know us?"

"What hunter doesn't know about the Winchesters? I'm Shane & this is my sister Cammy," He introduced.

"What are you two doing here?" Cammy asked.

"We heard there was a case, sounded like vampires."

"Well it's been taken care of so you guys can get going now,"

"Cam don't be a bitch," Shane said to his sister.

"Jerk," She replied.

Sam & Dean looked at each other. "Maybe we can help each other, it'd be an honor to work a case with you guys,"

"No way Shane," Cammy argued.

"Oh come on Cammy,"

"Shane we can't work with them,"

"Why can't you work with us?" Dean asked.

"Because you two are demon magnets,"

"That shouldn't matter unless…you're scared of demons…"

"N-no I'm not,"

"Yes you are," Dean accused with an amused smile.

"Shut up," She looked at her brother. "I'm going home now Shane," She glanced back at Sam & Dean before walking off.

"Bitch," Shane muttered.

"Jerk!" Cammy called back.

"She's feisty," Dean said watching her with a smile. "I like that,"

"Hey, that's my little sister."

"Sorry,"

"Is she okay?" Sam asked.

"She'll be fine, our parents were killed by a demon & an angel when we were kids. She's scared that they'll find us & finish the job they started."

"But you're hunters,"

Shane shrugged. "The fear is still there. Cammy was only five. They broke into our house & butchered our parents, she never fully recovered & she doesn't like asking for help."

"Why?"

"She thinks of it as showing weakness."

"Sounds like you Dean," Sam laughed.

"Shut up,"

"Since you guys have a reputation with running into demons & angels, maybe you could help us track down the ones that killed our parents."

"Why would a demon & angel break into your house & kill your parents?"

"They weren't hunters so your guess is as good as mine."

"So a demon & angel just straight up killed your parents for no real reason? Together?"

"Yeah," Shane wrote down his address on a piece of paper & handed it to them. "If you guys think you can help this is where I live. I gotta go check on Cammy," He ran off after his sister.

The following morning Sam was trying to convince Dean to stay an extra few days. "Why do you want to stay? The vamps are dead,"

"I think we should stay & help Shane & Cam find the demon & angel they're looking for."

"Why? You heard Cam, she doesn't _want_ help. Especially from us,"

"Something was strange about them."

"How so?"

"For one their names sound like ours, they do the same bitch jerk thing that we do & they seem like the two of us. Cam seemed just as stubborn as you are," Sam explained.

"No, for me it's called stubborn, for her it's called bitch. But damn it it's hot on her."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I got the feeling they were hiding something."

"I know what you mean, she acted like she didn't want anything to do with us but I can tell she wanted me,"

"Get serious Dean,"

"I _am_ serious, Cammy's hot, I'm hot, it's meant to be," Sam gave him a look. "Okay, seriously, she seemed like she was genuinely scared of demons, those are the most common creatures hunters come across."

"Not so common for them. Plus I've never heard of an angel working with a demon, other than Cas I mean."

"Yeah, he worked with Meg _& _Crowley but they didn't kill random people just for the thrill of the kill. Shane said they broke into their house. Why would any demon or angel break into a house just to kill two random people?"

Dean shrugged. "Maybe they were hunters & who hid the life from their kids,"

"Seems a bit out there."

"We should call Cas, he might know about an angel teaming with a demon in the 90's."

"She doesn't like demons, you think she'll like angels?"

"It might be our best shot to solving their family murder."

"Fine, I'll call him." Dean opened his cell phone & dialed Castiel's phone. "Hey Cas, we got something weird here we think you could help us with. We're in Chicago at the motel 6 room 145."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So what do you guys think of the beginning of my first Supernatural fanfic?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own characters not in the show**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 2**

Castiel appeared behind them with the sound of his wings fluttering. "How can I help?" He asked.

"We met two hunters last night, a brother & sister team." Dean started.

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "And you still require my help?"

"They're trying to find the demon & angel that killed their parents when they were kids but it didn't seem like they knew their names. Do you know of any angels that worked with demons twenty some odd years ago?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, as far as I know I was the first & that was only four years ago."

"Then is there any way to find out? Maybe time travel?" Sam asked.

"It might be our only shot."

"What about Cammy?" Sam asked Dean.

"Who's Cammy?" Castiel asked.

"The girl, she doesn't seem to want our help."

Castiel looked confused again. "Then why are you intent on helping her?"

"Because her brother asked us to."

"And she's hot," Dean added making both Sam & Castiel roll their eyes.

"We know what it's like to want to avenge someone. He gave us his address so we should get going. Maybe we can help without Cammy knowing, at least for a while." They all climbed into the impala & drove to the house. They rang the doorbell when they reached the door.

Shane opened the door & was glad they came over. "Sam, Dean thanks for coming by. Who's your friend?" He asked letting them in.

"This is Castiel," Dean introduced.

"The angel?" They all nodded. "Honor to meet you, I'm Shane."

"How do you know who I am?" Castiel asked.

"Like I said to Sam & Dean last night, every hunter knows about the Winchesters & they pretty much don't do anything without their adopted angel brother."

Sam & Dean looked around the house. "This house looks pricy Shane, how many rooms is this place?"

"Four bedrooms, two bath." Shane turned to Castiel. "No offense to you Castiel but why are you here?"

"Sam & Dean think I can help you."

Shane raised an eyebrow. "Help me how?"

"When your parents were killed," Dean started gently, "did you see the angel & demon?"

"Yeah, our mom had us hide in the crawl space hidden behind a dresser but we were able to see through some drill holes in the wall from pictures that were removed. We didn't see our father's death but we heard him scream, we saw them with our mother." Shane shook his head as if trying to erase the memory like an etch-n-sketch.

"Show me," Castiel ordered.

"How am I supposed to show you? It was a house in a whole different state, I don't think whoever lives there now would let us investigate."

"When & where was it?"

"Sunrise Wyoming, May 13th, 1995," Castiel touched Shane's forehead & they were back in his childhood home. "What the hell did you do?"

"We're back in your home the day your parents were killed." A woman ran in with two small children closing & locking the door behind her.

"Mom!" Shane yelled. "Mom!" He yelled again.

Castiel grabbed Shane's shoulder when he tried to go to his mother. "We're here as whispers of the future, she can't see, hear or feel you." Shane had tears in his eyes as he watched his mother hide him & his sister in the wall. "I understand this is hard for you to watch but it's the only way to know who did this."

"Mommy what's happening? Who was that lady?" Cammy asked.

"All you need to know is that she & that man are bad. No matter what happens you stay quiet & don't come out for anything,"

"But mom-" Cammy whined.

"Shane, you protect your little sister no matter what happens,"

"I promise,"

She kissed their foreheads. "I love you babies, never forget that." The door burst open just as she finished putting the dresser back in its place.

"Naomi?" Castiel said.

"Who is Naomi?"

"A strong & very manipulative angel."

"I know it's here somewhere," Naomi said to the woman. "Where is she?"

"I won't tell you anything!"

"She doesn't belong to you,"

"Naomi was killed two years ago."

"That's half our mission taken care of then. What about-" he was interrupted when a scream came from downstairs. "Dad!" he cried out. "I want out, I can't be here, I can't watch them torture her again! Take us back!" Shane pleaded.

"I have to see who the demon was." Castiel argued.

"Did you find it?" They heard a voice call from downstairs.

"She won't speak," Naomi called back.

The demon entered the room. "You know whore, we have ways of making you talk."

Suddenly they were back in Shane's house. "So?" Sam asked.

"The angel was Naomi,"

"You said she died just before the angels fell." Sam said.

"So we can focus on the demon."

"Who was the demon?"

"Crowley."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **dun dun dun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again don't own anything except new characters & the plot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 3**

"Who was the demon?"

"Crowley."

"King of hell Crowley?" Shane asked.

"Yeah,"

Shane couldn't believe his ears. "Cammy's not going to be happy,"

"Shane who was at the door?" A blonde pregnant woman asked coming down the stairs.

"This is Sam, Dean & Castiel." Shane introduced. "Guys, this is my wife Jenny & our daughter Sarah," he said rubbing her pregnant belly.

"What's going on Shane?"

"They're going to help avenge my parents,"

"She knows?" Dean asked.

"That Cam & Shane are hunters? Yeah, I know."

"I don't keep anything from my wife." Shane said. "So now that we know who we're looking for we should probably call Cammy,"

"She's on her way here, she was going to help with the nursery."

"Were your parents hunters as well?" Castiel asked.

Shane shook his head. "No, our dad was a business owner & our mom was a lawyer."

"Dean, may I speak with you in the other room?" Castiel went into the other room without a response.

Dean followed Castiel into the other room. "What's up Cas?"

"Something seems off Dean,"

"Duh Cas,"

"Dean, I don't think his parents were thrill kills, I think they were targeted."

"What do you mean they were targeted? You heard him in there, they weren't hunters."

"Crowley & Naomi were looking for something. Something they referred to as 'she',"

"What are you saying? That they were looking for Cammy?"

"It's a possibility."

"Why would they be looking for a five year old? That makes no sense." Dean tried to reason.

"I only got a glimpse of her but something about her seemed…off."

"What do you mean?"

Castiel got his serious face on. "I don't think she's human, at least a _full_ human,"

"What are you talking about? What exactly did you see?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" They heard from the other room. They went back & saw Cammy. "You brought an angel too?"

"How can she tell you're an angel?" Dean whispered to Castiel who looked like he was studying Cammy.

"Cammy, Castiel took me back to that day so he could see the angel & demon, he knows who they are."

"Oh he does huh?" Cammy asked.

"The angel was named Naomi & she's been dead about two years."

"What about the demon?"

Shane didn't want to answer. "Crowley,"

"The king of hell?" Shane nodded & Cammy almost hyperventilated. "That means…I'm…I can't be…"

"What's wrong Cammy?" Sam asked.

"Who are you?" Castiel finally asked. "I don't recognize your grace."

"Her grace?" Sam asked making sure he heard right.

"I've never seen grace like it."

"What are you talking about Cas?"

"Grace of an angel is a bright blue white light, but hers is a glowing red smoky color."

"You saying she's an angel?"

"I don't know…there's something else there. I've never seen this before,"

Shane looked at his sister. "Cam we might as well tell them, they're in too deep."

"They wouldn't be if _you_ didn't invite them over." Cammy snapped.

"Tell us what?"

"Naomi & Crowley were looking for Cammy that day they killed our parents."

"Why would they be looking for you?" Dean asked. "You were only five,"

"Because if he's right about Crowley being the demon then it turns out I'm the princess of hell." Cammy confessed.

The room became uncomfortably quiet. "Are you saying you're Crowley's daughter?" Dean asked after the shock wore off.

Cammy nodded. "Yeah,"

"We have to kill her," Castiel said.

"What?" Everyone said to the angel.

"We're not killing her Cas," Dean said standing between his friend & Cammy.

Castiel glared at Dean. "You let the last demon spawn get away, I won't have it happen again."

"Jesse was just a kid & he took off on his own,"

"You can't kill me if you tried Castiel," Cammy said.

"We'll see,"

"Try it, I dare you." She let Castiel put his hand on her forehead to smite her but nothing happened. "Told you," She held her hand out to Sam. "Give me your demon knife," Sam reluctantly handed her the knife & she stabbed herself with it. "Nothing," She pulled the knife out & handed it back to Sam. Quickly enough the blood stopped flowing & the wound closed.

"How?"

"Crowley is my father, my mother is an angel, apparently by the name of Naomi."

"You're Naomi's daughter too?"

"So you're some demon/angel hybrid?"

"I like to refer to myself as the world's first demgel, my angel DNA keeps me protected from anything that harms demons & vice versa."

Castiel eyed Cammy in confusion. "How would you know that unless you tried it yourself?"

"I've been attacked by angels & demons before & they've tried to kill me."

"Then how is it nobody knows about you?"

Cammy grinned. "Because they didn't live to tell anybody about me."

"Why would Naomi & Crowley create a hybrid child?" Castiel asked nobody in particular.

"When the bible was being written a prophet foresaw that a demon & angel would mate & create a hybrid child stronger than any angel or demon." Cammy explained.

"There's no such thing written in the bible."

"Obviously, the editors didn't like the idea of an angel & demon mating so it was left out but it was still seen by a prophet so it was bound to happen."

Castiel shook his head not wanting to believe it. "I've never heard of such a thing,"

"I wouldn't doubt it. God only told the archangels about the prophecy just as Lucifer only told his knights of hell."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Our neighbor found us a few hours after our parents were killed." Shane said. "He was a runaway angel. He told us what he knew & trained us to be hunters & of course train Cammy how to control her powers."

"The angel half anyway. My powers started appearing when I turned five."

"What was the angel's name?"

"Gabriel," Cammy looked at Sam & Dean. "He died because of you."

"Lucifer killed him, that wasn't our fault,"

"You use that excuse for Adam or Bobby's deaths?"

"How do you know about them?"

"Adam was my high school sweetheart." Cammy began playing with the diamond ring on her finger. "We were going to get married after college."

"Bobby was our mom's cousin," Shane added.

"Your cousin? He never mentioned either of you two."

"There was a reason for that,"

"He knew the truth about you?"

"Of course he did, Gabriel carved enochian sigils into our ribs to hide us from angels & he took us to Bobby. Bobby didn't think he would be a good guardian to two small children, especially considering that he was a hunter & eventually Cam would be found so Gabe adopted us."

"I can't believe Bobby never told us,"

"He was trying to keep me hidden, so was your dad,"

"Our dad knew about you too?"

"He happened to be working a case with Bobby when Gabe took us to him. The few times we saw each other he taught us some tricks. I was surprised when Adam introduced me to his father when we were sixteen. I really didn't see that coming." Cam smiled sadly at the memory.

"Did Adam know the truth about you?"

Cammy shook her head. "No…your dad never wanted me to tell him because he wanted to keep Adam sheltered from the hunting life." Cammy took a shaky breath. "For a year I didn't know where Adam was or what happened to him. He & his mom went missing & out of nowhere I got a call from him. He told me about the ghouls eating him & his mother alive, what heaven was like & that he was going to be Michael's vessel…now he's rotting down in hell because of you!" Cammy was ready to pounce on them but Shane grabbed her arms holding her back. "You abandoned him!"

"We're sorry,"

"No you're not! You don't even care!" She yelled.

Dean started to get mad. "You think we don't care? He was our brother,"

"When was the last time you even _thought_ about him?" They didn't say anything. "That's what I thought,"

"You're being too hard on them Cam,"

"Well the truth hurts, everyone we cared about is dead because of them!" Cam glared at Sam & Dean.

"We're truly sorry Cammy, but if there was a way to get him out without Lucifer escaping we'd get him. Crowley's screwed us over too,"

"As an added bonus it turns out that I'm not even the true hybrid so our parents died for nothing."

"What do you mean you're not the _true_ hybrid?"

"Gabe said the true hybrid is a boy. The demon is supposed to be chosen by Lucifer & the angel chosen by God. Crowley was just power hungry & he needed an angel to make me & I'm guessing Naomi wanted to use my power for herself instead of letting Crowley use me."

"Wait, if you're an angel, or at least part angel can't you go back in time & stop Crowley & Naomi from killing your parents?" Dean asked.

"I can, but I won't."

"Why not?"

"Dean, you once wished your mother never died & it was granted by a genie, or at least you saw the life you would've had if your wish came true. You & Sam never became hunters, you barely knew each other & all the people you saved were killed because you weren't there. If I stopped them from killing my parents then Shane & I wouldn't have become hunters, all the people we've saved would be dead & Jenny & Shane wouldn't have met."

"What?"

Jenny wrapped her arms around Shane's waist. "Shane saved me from a werewolf four years ago. Not long after that they moved here from Minnesota."

"We can't bring our parents back just to make ourselves happy if it comes at the cost of all the lives we've saved."

Castiel was looking around the living room & saw an old family photo. "Are these your parents?" Castiel asked picking up a photo frame from a table.

"Yeah,"

"Maybe your parents weren't Crowley & Naomi's vessels at random."

"What are you talking about Cas?"

Castiel showed them the picture of Shane & Cammy with their parents. "This man is their father," He pointed to another picture on the wall, "in that picture their father is a child & he's with his father & grandfather."

"So?"

"His grandfather was Samuel Colt."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I see the story getting a little attention, yay. If even just one person likes it then I say it's a small victory.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 4**

Sam & Dean looked at Shane & Cam. "You're descendants of Samuel Colt?"

"Yeah, we're the owners of Colt Firearms." Shane shook Sam's hand. "Hi, I'm Shane Colt & this is my sister Camael,"

The boys raised their eyebrows. "Cammy is short for Camael?"

"I'm named after the angel of Tuesday since I was born on that day of the week." (I also was born on a Tuesday)

"I think Crowley picked your parents or your father at least because hunting & gun making was in his blood. Your mother may have only been chosen because she was his wife. Crowley's intentions _were_ to use you as a weapon,"

"He doesn't know where Cammy is,"

"He's bound to find her," Castiel set the picture back on the table. "Crowley has a knack for finding _abominations_."

"Don't call me that!" Cammy snapped.

"You're a demon, you're unclean,"

"I'm still human & an angel! Besides, you've willingly worked with demons before. One even took care of you when nobody else would, _Clarence_!"

"Leave her out of this!" Castiel growled getting dangerously close to Cammy.

"Or what?" She challenged.

"Cammy," Sam started. "we don't talk about Meg in front of Cas, it pisses him off."

"Well it pisses _me_ off that I can't be trusted because of the tainted blood that runs through my veins, it's not my fault, I didn't ask to be born." Cammy looked at Castiel. "I understand that you don't trust me. I don't know if I can trust you to not tell other angels about me but we're still family & that's something I never really had."

"In what way are we family?" Castiel asked.

"Your sister Naomi was my mother, your brother Gabriel adopted me so you're my uncle in two different ways."

"She's got you there Cas," Dean laughed.

"I don't like asking for help, but I don't have a choice. Will you please help me find the bastard that murdered my parents? I know you want him dead too."

All eyes were on Castiel. He let out a heavy sigh. "It won't be easy, Crowley is very strong."

"I'm more than confident that I'm stronger & I have an advantage. I can't get stuck in a devil's trap."

"So where do we start?"

"We could summon him,"

"No, I want to surprise him. I enjoy a good hunt," Cammy said.

"Camael is right, it's best to catch him by surprise,"

Cammy scrunched her nose upon hearing her full name. "Please call me Cam or Cammy."

"Very well,"

"So where do we start to look for Crowley?" Shane asked eager to find him.

Sam & Dean shrugged. "Usually he finds us,"

"We can catch & interrogate another demon, they usually know where Crowley is."

"Well I say we need some fuel. I'm going to go out & get some lunch," Shane said. "We can figure out a plan when I get back."

"I'll go with you," Sam said. "I could use some fresh air." They went out the door.

"While they're gone we can get started on painting the nursery. With Dean & Castiel helping it shouldn't take as long as we originally thought." Jenny said heading up the stairs.

"What?" Dean said. "But we need to come up with a plan to find Crowley,"

"We can't make a plan if two of us aren't even here," Cammy pointed out.

"I'm not painting any nursery," Dean argued.

"You're not going to let two little women paint all on their own are you?" Cammy asked feigning the helpless woman act. Castiel could only stand there awkwardly.

"No," Dean said as if in a trance.

"Thank you Dean," Cammy said seductively & headed up the stairs after Jenny.

Dean just realized what had happened. "How did she do that?"

"She's a female Dean, I'm sure not even God understands them." Castiel noticed Dean watching Cammy until she was out of sight. "I sense you have an attraction to her,"

"Sorry to say this about your niece Cas but she's hot,"

Castiel suddenly felt protective. "Dean, you _are_ aware she was engaged to your youngest brother & she blames you for him not being here?"

"I'm aware Cas,"

"So then do you really think she'll want to sleep with you?"

"It doesn't hurt to try,"

Castiel half smiled. "It might, she's very powerful."

They went up the stairs & into the nursery where paint buckets were waiting. "Pink?"

Jenny rubbed her belly with a smile. "Well I _am_ having a girl."

"How far along are you?" Dean asked opening a paint bucket.

"Six months, which is why I want to finish the nursery as soon as possible." Jenny reached for a roller & began painting.

"What's gonna happen after she's born?"

"What do you mean?"

"The hunting," Dean said as if it was obvious.

"Shane is going to quit hunting."

"Quit hunting? This isn't exactly a job you can just quit."

"It is if you just stop." Cammy said. "I tried to convince him to quit when he & Jenny got married but he doesn't want me hunting alone. He's really overprotective of me."

"Overprotective? Why? You're stronger than anything aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm his little sister so it's instinctual. Our mother told him to protect me before she died. The same way you're protective of Sam even though he can take care of himself."

"True,"

Cammy handed Dean & Castiel brushes. "We begged Shane to quit when Jenny found out she was pregnant & we compromised, he'll quit when she's born."

"He really agreed to that? That would leave you to hunt alone,"

"We figured if he quit after Sarah was born then she & any brothers & sisters she might have won't have to worry about their father not coming home, I'm sure you guys remember the fear of not knowing if your dad was coming back from a hunt."

Dean nodded remembering the fear. "Are you going to quit too?" He asked Cammy.

"One day, I'll retire from the actual hunt & maybe do what Bobby did."

"Cammy if it means anything, we really are sorry we couldn't save Bobby. He meant a lot to us too."

"I know he did. I also know his lawyer went to you about whether or not to pull the plug."

"He said Bobby didn't have any family."

"His will said specifically for him to call us & let us know of the situation & for him not to tell you & Sam about us. You two were more family to him than Shane & I could ever be, even you Cas. That's why he appointed you his power of attorney Dean."

"I just can't believe that all these years he kept you a secret."

"It's not exactly an easy secret to keep."

Nearly an hour went by & Sam & Shane weren't back yet. "Sam & Shane should've been back a long time ago." Cammy said. "Unless they went to lunch themselves they shouldn't have been gone this long."

"I'll call Sam's cell, maybe they had car trouble or something." Dean dialed Sam's phone & waited for him to answer. "Sam, where the hell are you?"

"Moose can't come to the phone right now," A familiar voice said.

Dean's eyes widened in shock. "Crowley?"

"Crowley?" Cammy gasped.

"What have you done with my brother?"

"Nothing yet, but I'm willing to make a trade."

"What?"

"I'll let your brother & his new friend go if you give me my daughter."

"I didn't know you had a daughter," Dean lied.

"Don't lie to me, I've had eyes & ears watching you for days. I know you've got her. I'm at the steel mill, you have an hour to make the trade." With that Crowley hung up.

"What did he do with them?"

"Nothing yet, he wants to make a trade within the hour."

"What kind of trade?" Castiel asked.

"He'll let Sam & Shane go if we give him Cammy. It seems he's had demons watching us the last few days."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Still waiting for my first review on my first Supernatural story :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

"The steel mill."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go." Cammy started to head downstairs.

"Hold on Cammy!" Dean chased after her. "You can't just go surrender to him!"

"He has my brother Dean! He needs more protection than I do, he's got a wife & daughter that need him more than he needs me."

"You're going to sacrifice yourself?" Castiel asked.

"He's not the one Crowley wants,"

"You're not going alone, Cas & I are going with you."

"Bring him back safely Cam," Jenny cried.

"I promise," She promised her sister.

Cammy drove them to the steel mill & let out a frustrated groan when they made it. "Damn it,"

"What?"

"The building is layered in Enochian warding magic." Castiel said. "I can't go in,"

"He must've known Cas would tag along." Cammy said. "You two are practically joined at the hip."

"There's a heard of demons coming out of the building." Castiel pointed out. "Probably to keep you out too Dean." They all got out of the car. "I can handle these demons, go save your brothers."

"You can't take on all these demons on your own Cas, you need some backup."

"What do you suggest?"

"Chester!" Cammy called out. They heard running & growling getting louder. "Chester, you need to help my friend Castiel take care of these demons so Dean & I can go inside & save Shane. Can you do that for me?" The invisible dog barked & Cammy pat his head. "Good boy," She looked at the demons & smiled. "Have fun," They heard barking & demons being tackled to the ground & ripped apart. "Lets get inside Dean," They ran through the crowd of demons & inside the building.

"You have your own hell hound?" Dean asked.

"All demons have hell hounds bound to them."

"You sure he won't hurt Cas?"

"I'm sure, I've had him since he was puppy. He's well trained." They entered the main room & saw Crowley with Sam & Shane tied up. "Let them go Crowley," Cammy demanded.

"I don't recall telling Dean he could be part of this,"

"You've got his brother too, he wouldn't let me come alone."

"No deal, squirrel has to leave or I'm taking them both." Crowley was about to snap his fingers.

"Don't!" Cammy screamed. "Dean doesn't matter, you wanted me. He just wants to make sure Sam is safe & I want my brother to go home."

"No funny business,"

"None, I wouldn't risk trying anything that would get my brother killed. He's all I've got,"

"Cammy no!" Shane yelled.

"Crowley, please. I'll go with you but you have to let them go first."

"Fine," Crowley burned the ropes allowing Sam & Shane to go to their siblings.

"Cammy don't do this," Shane pleaded when she met them half way.

"I know what I'm doing Shane,"

"Please," He begged again.

"Shane, I've waited a long time for this."

"So have I," Crowley said approaching them. "I've spent the last two decades trying to find you."

"I've been trying to find you too. I knew my father was a demon but I never knew his name & I certainly didn't think I'd be the princess of hell."

"So you've heard of me huh?"

"What hunter hasn't?"

"I've had my minions following the Winchesters for a while, I was surprised when they told me they ran into my daughter."

"I feel there's something you should know about me,"

"What's that lass?"

"I'm nobody's weapon." The lights blew went out & below Cammy & Crowley's feet was a glowing devil's trap.

"A devil's trap?"

"I _am_ a hunter," Cammy walked out of the trap & put distance between herself & Crowley.

"How did you get free? You're a demon,"

"I'm also an angel as well as a human. I'm way stronger than you & I can't be trapped in a devil's trap or in a ring of holy fire. It's a beautiful thing really." Cam said smugly.

"You filthy brat! You let me out of this-" he started choking when Cammy stretched her arm towards him & squeezed her hand.

"You are in no position to threaten me,"

"Whoa, she's using the force." Dean joked.

Cammy looked back at the others. "You guys might want to check on Cas, unless you want to help me torture this bastard." She said pulling her angel blade out of her jacket.

"I'm in Cam," Shane said stepping next to her.

"Have fun," Dean said heading out with Sam.

"I almost feel bad for Crowley,"

"Yeah, I would hate to be on the receiving end of the wrath from people holding a twenty year grudge."

"We had the same grudge against yellow eyes."

"True, but Cammy has demon & angel mojo to make the killing process creative."

A while later Cammy & Shane came out of the steel mill. "So Crowley's dead?" Castiel asked.

"Without a doubt."

"How did you know there was a devil's trap painted on the floor?"

"We just sold the steel mill & we knew they hadn't redone the floors yet."

"You owned it?"

"We own a lot of little businesses in town. We're very smart business owners."

Everyone headed back to the house & Cammy felt a huge burden lifted off her chest. It had taken twenty years but she finally avenged her parents. Everyone was in the living room relaxing. "We can't thank you guys enough for helping us."

"Yeah," Shane agreed.

"We owe you,"

"You don't owe us anything,"

"Yes we do. I'm insisting on this."

"Why? You guys killed him,"

"Crowley's spies were watching you before you came here. Castiel identified Naomi & Crowley as our targets & took care of the ambushing demons outside the steel mill. Dean was there to back me up inside & Sam was the damsel in distress that lead us to Crowley."

"Hey!" Sam spoke out.

"I'm going to repay you guys,"

"Camael you don't have to,"

"I want to, I just put pressure on all three of you to keep me secret. Just because Crowley's dead doesn't mean I'm perfectly safe."

"If you guys ever need help call us & Cam can be there in a blink of an eye."

"Yeah, that way Uncle Cas can take some time off every once in a while."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story takes a new turn in the next chapter, still waiting for reviews :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

After Castiel & the Winchesters left town, Cammy decided there was only one way to repay Castiel. She went back in time to the night Castiel got the angel tablet. She watched as Crowley stabbed Meg, killing her. After a minute he left the area just leaving her body on the ground. She saw her opportunity & went to her. She placed her hand over her heart & concentrated.

Meg gasped as she came back to the world. "Welcome back Meg,"

"Who are you?" Meg sat up & scooted away.

Cammy held her hands up defensively. "I'm a friend, my name is Cammy, I have a lot to catch you up on," Cammy took Meg's hand & went back to the right date in Cammy's apartment.

"What just happened?"

"Meg, I brought you back to my time because it's what Castiel wants."

"What do you mean your time?"

"What's the very last thing you remember?"

"Crowley stabbed me with an angel blade,"

"He killed you, it's been two years since that night. I had to bring you to my year to avoid changing the timeline."

Meg walked around Cammy trying to figure out what she was. "What are you?"

"I'm the daughter of an angel named Naomi & a swarmy dick of a demon named Crowley."

"What? You're Crowley's daughter? He had a kid with that angel he was contacting?"

"They possessed my parents to create me. Naomi died not long after you did. She's the reason Castiel didn't look for you when he escaped purgatory."

" _None_ of them looked for me. They didn't even care."

"Not sure if you're aware of this but Dean was in purgatory with him, for a whole year. Sam didn't look for you, for Kevin, Cas or even his own brother, he just gave up & started dating some chick. Castiel wanted to look for you but Naomi wouldn't let him."

"What do you mean she wouldn't let him? The cloud hopper I know & lo-he wouldn't let anything stand in the way of something he wanted, even another angel." She corrected herself.

"True, but she was controlling him. She had him working with Sam & Dean as an involuntary spy. There were many times where he would leave a meeting with her & have no memory of it. She was very manipulative. When they found you, she wanted him to kill you but he convinced her to use you to find the angel tablet."

"That thing was the only reason they didn't kill me themselves that day."

"Not necessarily, Sam & Dean saw how protective Cas was of you. When you left to find that bottle of booze while he found a first aid kit, Cas told the boys that if they killed you or even hurt you then he was done."

"He really threatened those two because of me?"

"Yeah, you're important to him Meg,"

Meg crossed her arms. "How do you know he said that to them?"

"Before I went to the night you died I looked further into your past with Castiel. I saw the conversations between you two & the ones he had with the boys about you."

"Wow, he never did give me an answer about why he's so sweet on me,"

"He misses you Meg, he didn't even find out about your death until after the angels fell. He went on a bender after he found out you died."

"Hold it, the angels fell?" Meg asked making sure she heard right.

"Yeah, about a month after you died."

Meg started to get angry. "It took him that long to realize I was dead?"

"When he left with the angel tablet he hid for a while to hide it because he managed to break free from Naomi's control. When he saw Sam & Dean again he didn't ask about you because he thought you wanted to keep laying low & to keep you safe from the potential danger. They didn't tell him because he didn't ask."

"I see, well I do enjoy laying low."

"Cas worked with Metatron to try to fix heaven but Metatron tricked him & took his grace making him human to complete a spell to expel angels from heaven."

Meg's jaw dropped. "He's human?"

Cammy shook her head. "Not anymore, after a few months of being human he stole grace from another angel & he eventually got his own back & the angels returned to heaven. When he was human he was separated from Sam & Dean in the beginning. He was truly on his own, he tried summoning you. When he made it back to the bunker he tried again & when you didn't show up he asked Sam & Dean if he did something wrong. When they told him that Crowley killed you, he had a tidal wave of emotions he didn't know he could ever possess, anger, pain, a broken heart."

"How do you know that?"

"He was remembering it when I inadvertently read his thoughts."

"You read his mind?"

"Not on purpose, his thoughts about you were so strong I couldn't block them out. It was like he was screaming."

"Where's Crowley now?"

"I killed him, two nights ago. He & Naomi killed my parents when I was five, I made sure to butcher & torture him the same way he did my mother. I even got him to beg for mercy, so I healed him & started over."

"What does you killing Crowley have to do with Castiel wanting me?"

"I told him, Dean & Sam I would repay them for helping me. Like I said, Castiel was thinking about you so strongly that I couldn't block it out. What he feels for you is beyond description & I can feel it coming from you too. You two genuinely care about each other when all logic & order says you shouldn't."

Meg blushed. "So you're gonna take me to him?"

"In a few days, you've gotta rest & get cleaned up, get your hair back to its dark brown & I have to catch you up on everything that's happened since that night. If you're going to be in his life then you deserve to know why I exist, that way he's not keeping a secret from you."

It had been a week since Crowley was killed & Sam & Dean were back in their usual routine. Dean was surprised when Cammy called him. "Cam, what's going on? Everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine, where are you right now?"

"Seattle, we just finished a case. We're at the St. King's motel room 134,"

"Is Cas with you?"

"Yeah he's here." They heard wings fluttering & Cammy appeared. "What's going on Cammy?"

"I found a way to repay you for helping me, one of you at least."

"Who?"

"First off, let me say that I didn't mean to read your mind but you were thinking so strongly about this that it just radiated off of you & I couldn't help it."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

Cammy dialed a number & brought her phone to her ear. "You can drop in now," In an instant Meg appeared next to her.

"Meg?" Castiel gasped.

"Hey Clarence," She smiled.

"How are you here? Crowley killed you two years ago."

"Your niece here can explain."

Everyone looked at Cammy. "I traveled back to the night you guys found the angel tablet. I watched as Crowley killed Meg & when he left her body lying on the street I resurrected her & brought her to our year."

"She's spent the last few days catching me up on everything that's happened since that night."

"Why?"

"So she knew what the hell was going on,"

"No, I mean why did you bring her back to life?"

Meg glared at Dean. "Really? After how I helped you?"

"I brought her back because it's what Castiel wanted more than anything."

"It is?" Sam & Dean asked at the same time.

"It is," He admitted. Castiel walked up to Meg & hugged her, she hugged him back. "I can't believe you're really here."

"I take it you missed me,"

"You have no idea,"

"You two have a lot to catch up on," Cammy gave them a credit card. "Take the weekend to get away from the hunting world. Maybe order a pizza," Cammy winked.

Meg happily took the card. "You heard her Clarence, lets go." They disappeared in an instant.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The next chapter includes Meg's backstory**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

"Meg? Seriously?" Dean asked.

"You seriously still don't trust her?"

"No way, that evil bitch has done too much damage to us."

"She wasn't always evil,"

"Yeah right."

Cammy shook her head. "You know she _was_ human once,"

"She was probably a drug addict or a hooker,"

Cammy rolled her eyes. "Quite the opposite. Let me tell you about the life she doesn't remember." Sam & Dean sat down. "Meg's parents tried for a long time to get pregnant, it took three years before it finally happened. Her father wanted a son more than anything & he was really pissed off that he got a daughter. So much so he named her Eris Thana'."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Sam asked clueless.

"Eris means strife & Thana' means death. Her mom called her angel, I'll refer to her as Meg to keep you from getting confused. Anyway, her father was a mean drunk who would punish his wife for giving him a daughter. Meg was four the first time she was hit, all she did was ask her father for a cup of water."

"He hit his daughter because she was thirsty?"

Cammy nodded. "It wasn't until Meg was nine that her mother finally got pregnant again. Her father finally got the son he always wanted & I'm sure it was the first time Meg ever saw her father smile. Her brother's name was Matthew & Meg really loved him. She was so happy that he never got hit like she did."

"So her dad finally got the son he wanted, that mean he left Meg alone?" Dean asked.

Cammy shook her head. "When Matthew was eight he was playing with his two best friends. It had rained for a week straight so they were taking advantage of the sunny day. They were playing near a river & it was still muddy. Matthew slipped & fell into the river. He didn't know how to swim, his friends jumped in to try to save him but they weren't strong swimmers themselves. All three of them drowned. You can imagine how angry Meg's father was, she had gotten the worst beating yet, he almost killed her. Meg's mother was scared of what would happen so she let her move in with her boyfriend Isaac, they wanted to get married & they planned on it right after her birthday."

"Why didn't they just go to the police?"

"It was the 1800's Sam, a much different time. Anyway, Isaac got sick, he caught that outbreak of yellow fever. It didn't look good for him & Meg didn't want to lose him, she loved him & without him she would have to go back home or be homeless. She felt he saved her life so she wanted to save his."

Dean sighed knowing what she did. "So she made a deal to save him?"

"Yeah, two months later at their wedding Isaac left Meg at the altar & ran away with her cousin."

"Ouch,"

"Meg felt so betrayed. She tried summoning the demon again to break the deal but that obviously didn't work. Knowing she couldn't break the deal she spent the next ten years doing at least one good deed every day until the night the hell hounds came for her in an attempt to make up for the bad things she'd do when she would be turned into a demon. Seeing how dedicated she was to that cause yellow eyes adopted her when she went to hell."

"How'd she get the name Meg?"

"Demons are given numbers & are referred to as such until they possess their first human, in her case it was Meg Masters. Why do you think demons don't use their human names?"

"Hold on," Sam said standing up. "Has Meg only been roaming earth for ten years?"

"I think technically eight years but yeah."

"What about the girl she's possessing now? She's been using her body for who knows how many years."

"Her vessel's name is Katherine Lawrence. She was a girl who was on her way to Hollywood to be an actress. What she wasn't aware of was that she had a brain tumor that was slowly killing her. She was dead only weeks after Meg possessed her."

"Whoa…almost as if she didn't want to use a girl for the rest of her life."

"Actually she did but it was a doomed life anyway, after you killed yellow eyes, Lucifer took Meg under his wing & trained her some more. She quickly became his favorite so he chose her."

"Chose her?"

"I told you Lucifer chooses the demon. Crowley didn't know the hybrid is supposed to be a boy & even though it's forbidden angels have mated with humans. When that happens the baby is always the same sex as the angel parent. The nephilim needed for Metatron's spell was a girl so the angel got pregnant by a human & possessed her mother until she was born."

"Why?"

"I'm sure you're aware angels leave their vessels a drooling mess, that's because they take some of their life force. If the angel left the vessel while it was pregnant it takes the life force of the growing fetus too. Which means Naomi possessed my mother until the day I was born."

"So it was supposed to be a demon mother & an angel father?"

"Exactly, Crowley had it backwards & he probably didn't know they had to be chosen."

"You said Lucifer chose Meg, so who's the angel?"

Cammy gave them a stupid look. "I didn't think you guys would be this clueless, it's a good thing you're pretty." Sam & Dean gave matching annoyed looks. "Why do you think God brought Castiel back every time he died?"

"Are you saying Cas was chosen to have a child with a demon?"

"Yeah, God always knew Castiel was different. When he saw how dedicated he was to the two of you when he rebelled against heaven he knew he was the one. Crowley also didn't know that the angel & demon have to be in love."

"What? Meg & Cas are in love?"

Cammy nodded with a smile. "They formed a bond while he was in the mental hospital. I listened to the conversation she had with you Sam. She said you fell in love with a rare creature by the name of Amelia & referred to her as a unicorn."

"Yeah, so?"

"She sent you to help Dean & Cas when Crowley showed up, she referred to Castiel as _her_ unicorn _._ She basically told you she was in love with him & whether you want to believe it or not Castiel loves her back. He regrets how he lost his virginity."

"He lost it to a reaper,"

"No, he regrets that he didn't lose it to Meg." She looked at Sam. "He blames you for her death Sam,"

"What? Why? I'm not the one that killed her."

"He told you specifically to protect Meg. He doesn't let it show but he doesn't forgive you for it."

Dean didn't want to believe it. "It's just so unbelievable."

"Look, I know Meg's hurt you but she's also helped you. She trusts you & that's not an easy thing for her to do."

"What do you mean?"

"All Meg remembers about her human life is pain & betrayal because she trusted the wrong people. Her father broke her bones & her fiancé broke her heart. Crowley found out that she was chosen to birth the true hybrid & after the angel tablet was found he didn't need her anymore so he killed her."

"Do Meg & Cas know they've been chosen?"

"No & in about ten months the true hybrid will be born."

"So he'll be hidden like you are?"

"His powers won't manifest until he's five. That's when my grace appeared too, it all starts with the eyes,"

"What do you mean?"

"I was born with green eyes, just like my mom then when I turned five they turned red like Crowley's." She removed a contact lens. "Green contacts are the only ones that hide them because then I have brown eyes, without them people freak out." She popped the contact back in. "Maybe their son will get lucky & his eyes will be blue like his father's since mine turned into my father's eyes. It's gonna hurt when I have to carve the sigils into his ribs like Gabe did for me."

"So since they were chosen are you implying that Meg is gonna be around all the time?"

Cammy sighed. "Look, Meg trusts Castiel. She even trusts you two, enough to risk her life for you guys. She risked her life holding off hell hounds so you guys can go after Crowley, that's where their attraction started, it started because _you_ let Cas watch porn."

"Whoa there, we didn't _let_ him watch porn, he did that on his own."

"You didn't exactly turn the television off."

"She's got us there Dean."

"Back to Meg, she risked a lot looking after Cas while he was in the institution & again the night Crowley killed her. The least you could do is pretend to trust her because she & Cas are going to be joined at the hip, especially after she becomes pregnant. She'll be a big help to you guys but you'll have to help out during her pregnancy. Just as Castiel rebelled against heaven, she rebelled against hell. She was hunted not because it would lead to you three, but because she went rogue & if word gets out that she's alive she'll be hunted again & this time it won't be just her in danger but her baby."

"So what do we do for the next ten months?"

"I'm going to help them find a place a live & pay for the doctors. Maybe get them work in my gun stores. I want the best for my little cousin & they are going to have to lay low."

"Hold on, how do you know they were chosen?"

"God told me before he went AWOL,"

They raised their eyebrows. "You talked to God?"

"You have too, you just didn't know it."

"What?" They said at the same time.

"You knew him as Chuck."

"Chuck was God?"

"Yeah, even God had a vessel. He's hiding in the Bermuda triangle by the way."

"No way,"

"Way, why do you think so many people go missing when they go there? Anyway I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you guys later,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **How's that for Meg's backstory?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

When they found a hotel, Meg made sure to get a suite. She wasn't the one paying & she was going to take advantage of it. The suite had a hot tub & a balcony to see a view of a lake. Meg was promptly pushed up against the door as soon as she closed it.

"Well, doesn't this seem familiar?" She teased him; Castiel quieted her with a kiss, passionate & desperate, as if his life depended on it. "Clarence? Cas? Castiel?"

His eyes snapped up to hers at the mention of his full name. "What?" he asked, a little bit too impatient for his usual angelic goodness.

Meg cocked an eyebrow, "What's wrong Castiel? I wasn't expecting you to be all over me so fast, I thought we'd talk for a while first."

"You want to talk?" Castiel asked breathing heavily. "Fine, for two years I was a wreck because I was without you," He kissed her again. "Now that you're here, I want to have you for at least one night before I lose you again."

Meg smiled. "You're not gonna lose me Clarence."

"Is that a fact?"

"It's a promise,"

"You can't promise something like that."

"Well I just did. I mean it, I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me."

"Good," He kissed her again & without breaking the kiss he moved them towards the bed.

 **Hours Later**

Meg laid next to Castiel & placed her head on his shoulder & draped her arm across his chest.

"How was it for you?" Meg asked.

"There are no words to describe it." Meg smiled. "Though I can honestly say it was better than the last time I did it."

"Good answer. I didn't think you'd be so great at it, especially since you have next to no experience."

"I'll take that as a compliment, considering how much experience you have."

"It's not as much as you would think. I've only been roaming earth for a few years. Were you so dominate the other time you had sex?"

"I regret that night,"

"Why? Because it was a reaper in disguise?"

Castiel shook his head. "Because it wasn't with you,"

"You're such a sap sometimes,"

"You said my kiss made you feel clean." He kissed her lightly.

"Yeah, so?"

"I think yours make me feel dirty."

"That explains why you were primal,"

Castiel twisted a lock of her hair around his finger. "I'm glad to see your hair back to its darker color." He said admiring that it was no longer blonde.

"Cam helped me dye it back."

"It suits you better than the yellow hair,"

"I think so too."

"Meg, do you remember how you died? When you were human I mean," Castiel asked after a moment of silence.

"The only thing I remember about being human is pain & trusting the wrong people,"

"Who broke your trust?"

Meg shrugged. "I don't know, people I was close to I assume."

"So you don't trust anyone." Castiel asked slowly, scared of the answer.

"Trust is hard for me," She looked up at Castiel & smiled. "but I trust you."

"I trust you too." There was a moment of silence. "I still owe you pizza,"

"It can wait, I don't wanna move yet." She sighed & closed her eyes, making herself comfortable enough to use his shoulder as a pillow.

"Meg?" She looked up at him again. "I know you're not much into the sappy stuff but-"

"You're not going to recite more poetry are you?" She interrupted.

Castiel half laughed. "No, I know you don't like it."

"Then what were you gonna say?"

Castiel took a deep breath. "I love you,"

Meg looked at him in shock. She didn't think he cared that much. "How long?"

"I have loved you since…" Castiel began, pausing to collect his thoughts. "I've loved you since the hospital."

"When you were cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs?"

"You stayed when Sam & Dean left me there. I grew attached to you & I started to see less of your true face & more of your vessel's face."

"What do you see now?"

Castiel caressed her face. "I see your vessel's face. I thought about you every day when I was in Purgatory, especially when Dean was out & I was alone. I hid it from Sam & Dean but I was thrilled to find you in that bathroom. But I didn't realize how much I love you until I learnt about your death."

"Cammy told me you didn't find out until a month after I died."

"I first cursed Crowley for killing you, then Sam for not protecting you, then I cursed Sam & Dean for not appreciating you more. But I cursed myself for not properly taking care of you when I should have. I was under a strong influence & my false desire to help heaven overpowered my true desire to help you & the Winchesters,"

"I heard all about Naomi. That's not your fault,"

"It is, I should've been stronger than I was, if I broke free from her sooner then you wouldn't have died."

"You shouldn't blame yourself, I was the one that told Sam to leave me with Crowley so he could save you & Dean."

"You told Sam to save me?" Meg nodded. "He never told me that." Castiel smiled. "Is that your way of telling me you care about me?"

"Sam was telling me about this girl that got him off hunting."

"I know about her,"

"I told him a person like that is a rare creature & asked him how he met the unicorn. When he finished the story I told him I understand then Crowley showed up."

"Then you sent Sam to save me?"

"I told him to save his brother & _my_ unicorn."

"So you've loved me since that night?"

"Actually I've loved you since I was Crowley's hostage, but I didn't want to admit it. Crowley liked throwing your name around like a taunt. He saw how you were protective about me that day we were going after Dick Roman & he thought we were lovers,"

"So he'd tell you I wouldn't come for you?"

"Pretty much, he'd torture me & tell me you weren't there to save me that time,"

"Love is so strange. It happens so slowly & yet so fast." Meg nodded in agreement. "I've been wondering, how come you didn't smoke out of your vessel when Crowley had you captured that year?"

"Before he captured me I wouldn't smoke out because she's really comfortable & she died of a brain tumor a few weeks after I first possessed her. But Crowley bound me to her, I'm stuck with her forever,"

"How did he do that?"

"The same way you carved those sigils in the boys' ribs to hide them from angels. He carved a devil's trap on the inside of my skull."

"After I learned of your death I cried for the first time ever."

"You did?"

Castiel nodded. "Of course I was human so it came naturally when I was sad. Before finding my way back to Sam & Dean I would stay at homeless shelters because I didn't have money. I had to do some grounds keeping to earn money. I used the name you gave me."

Meg laughed quietly. "You used the name Clarence? Why?"

"I had to hide from angels. I couldn't tell who was angel or demon anymore & it was my way of keeping you around. I thought you were ignoring me when you didn't show up when I summoned you but somehow I knew you wouldn't ignore me so then I thought I did the ritual wrong. I went on a bender for a while."

"We should shower, we're covered in sweat & possibly some other bodily fluids," Meg got up & dragged Castiel to the bathroom. "Maybe I can introduce you to shower sex,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meg just brings out Castiel's inner horny teenager lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

He didn't know how long he was there for, it felt like an eternity. There was no way for him to get out all hope was lost within him. All hours of his stay in the cage was filled with torture from his cellmates. He knew Lucifer wouldn't care but he couldn't fathom why Michael would help torture him to the point he bled to death just to bring him back to life. It was practically how he was forced to say yes to Michael however long ago it was, he hated himself for trying to betray his brothers. They didn't even know him they still risked a lot to save him from Zachariah.

"What do you think he's thinking about?" Michael asked Lucifer.

"Probably how his brothers never cared about him or even care that he's here." Lucifer laughed.

"You don't know that!" Adam spat.

"Yeah right, you know a few years back Dean made a deal with Death to get you Sam's soul out of here but he only agreed to get one. Guess who Dean chose?" Lucifer mocked the young man until screams were heard not far away. "What was that? That's not the sound of tortured souls,"

The door to the room was blasted open a bright red light filled the room. "What's that?"

"I have no clue, I've never seen anything like it, have you?" Michael shook his head.

Adam didn't care what it was, he was just glad to have a short break from the torture. Eventually the light got too bright he had to close his eyes. He heard some thuds felt & a hand on his shoulder. He passed out at the touch. He woke up in an unfamiliar place. He sat up looked around the room.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

"You're awake!"

"Cammy?" He said in disbelief. He pulled her into a tight hug.

Cammy smiled & hugged him back. "Long time no see Adam,"

"What's going on? How did I get here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was on the phone with you telling you I was going to say yes to Michael, then I remember pain, lots of pain torture."

"You never did tell me why you were going to say yes."

"At first they said they'd bring my mom back if I said yes then they told me they were using me to get Dean. In the end they kind of forced me into saying yes."

"How did they do that?"

"They tortured me until I said yes. How long ago was that?"

"About five years."

"What!"

"You were stuck in Lucifer's cage the whole time."

"How'd I get out?"

"I got you out, it wasn't easy. I've been looking for the location of the cage for years."

"How did you get me out? You didn't make a deal or anything did you?"

"No," Cammy sighed. "Adam, I have something I should've told you years ago."

"What is it?"

She had him sit on the couch sat next to him. "I'm half angel half demon. Actually maybe a third since I'm still human."

Adam didn't know what to say. "How?"

"An angel demon possessed my parents when I was conceived. I've been hiding since I was five when I started getting my powers. I'm sorry I never told you. I hope you don't hate me for not telling you sooner."

Adam hugged her again. "I could never hate you Cammy." He pulled away looked into her eyes. "There's nothing that will make me hate you."

"I'm also a hunter,"

"I don't care, so did I even age?"

"No, you're still twenty. I can age you the five years if you want."

"Do it, I don't like this five year age gap between us." Cammy touched his forehead aged him the five years, though it didn't really change his appearance. "Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"Thanks for saving me,"

"Of course, I'd do anything for you."

"I guess I should find a place to live & to start my life over."

"Adam you can live here with me,"

"Your boyfriend won't mind?"

"I don't have a boyfriend,"

"You don't?"

"No, I tried moving on but every time I was out with a guy I kept thinking of you. It's always been you Adam, you nobody else."

"After the years apart you still love me?"

"Of course I do,"

"I love you too."

Cammy smiled. "I think we should spend the rest of the weekend on lockdown." She said walking into her bedroom. Adam smiled followed her.

A while later they were lying in bed together. "I've missed this,"

"Me too."

"Well it's been five years Cam, you said you haven't been able to move on so is it safe to assume you haven't had sex since before I died."

"Yeah,"

Adam took her hand. "So you've been wearing your engagement ring this whole time?"

"I only take it off to shower & to wash dishes."

"So is there anything else I should know about you?"

"I met your brothers about two months ago."

Adam propped himself on his elbow & looked down at Cammy. "You did?"

She could hear the anger in his voice. "They were on a case here that Shane I were already working on. I wanted nothing to do with them but Shane asked them to help us look for the angel & demon that made me & killed our parents."

"Did you find them?"

"They called their angel friend Castiel, he & Shane went back to the day our parents died. He identified them. Both are dead now. Castiel wanted to kill me too."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm considered an abomination for being demon spawn. Everything's fine now, my parents were finally avenged & I set things in motion for the true hybrid to be born."

"What do you mean?"

"It's supposed to be a boy which means a demon mother & an angel father, mine were the other way around."

"Where's the true hybrid now?"

"Not born yet, I'm not sure if Meg's even pregnant yet."

"She's the demon?"

"Yeah, she was actually killed two years ago. I promised I'd repay them for helping me avenge my parents. Castiel wanted Meg back so I went back to the day she died, resurrected her & brought her to our time. Sam Dean wish things were better for you."

"Yeah right,"

"They tried to save you Adam but the angels wouldn't help out of fear of letting Lucifer out too, Death was the only other one who could get you & he woudn't. I've spent the last few years searching hell for the cage. All they want is to know you're okay & maybe one day you can forgive & them be a family."

"You're not giving me a choice are you?"

"They're going to be in my life Adam. I'm going to be in Castiel's Meg's lives since they'll be the parents of my cousin Castiel is like a brother to Sam Dean."

"Probably the brother they always wanted."

"They spend a lot of time together, I'm sure the same will happen if you spend time with them too."

"It's gonna take time for me to forgive them."

"The least you can do is try."

"I will, for you."

"That's all I ask." Adam smiled kissed Cammy.

"What do I do for work?"

"You could go back to medical school,"

Adam shook his head. "No, my mom wanted me to be a doctor."

"I can give you a job in one of the shops."

"That sounds good, maybe I could give hunting a try."

"You want to hunt monsters?"

"It's all around me & apparently in my blood. Besides, hunts could last for days & I don't want us to be apart anymore."

"So are we picking up where we left off?"

"I hope so,"

"So should we plan the wedding or just elope?"

"That depends, how soon do you want to get married?"

"Adam, I waited five years to be your wife. I don't wanna wait longer than I have to."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Vegas, it'll be great. We can get married, gamble & get the best suite we can find."

"What about your brother?"

"He & his wife Jenny are expecting their first child in a few weeks, they can't travel."

"You don't want Sam & Dean at the wedding, do you?"

"Not if you don't want them there. You can see them when you're ready."

"Then lets pack get going."

Cammy grabbed his arm when he went to get up. "Hold on,"

"What?"

"You don't have clothes other than the ones you were wearing. We gotta go shopping for you, we can leave this weekend."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It always bugged me that poor Adam seemed to have been forgotten about for so long**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

A month had gone by since Meg returned & like Cammy said, she & Castiel were joined at the hip. Just like before, Castiel traveled separate from Sam & Dean in his own car. Meg was impressed with how much he had learned in the two years after she died. He finally understood her many references & he even learned to take care of himself & fight without having to use his powers. His time as a human had done him good.

Time was so slow sometimes, but consciously waiting made it even worse. Distracting herself was hard but eventually she could only focus on the ticking of the clock in their hotel room & how she was going to tell Castiel her news. When the door opened, Meg restrained herself from rushing to him and kissing him. He took a drink of his coffee & offered Meg hers but she declined.

"Meg is everything okay?" He asked

"Yeah, why?"

"You sent me to get coffee & donuts & now you don't want to drink it." He set everything down on the small table by the window.

"Clarence," she whispered.

It was rare that Castiel heard a hint of fear in her voice, "What is it? Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure,"

"Meg just tell me,"

"I'm pregnant."

Castiel had on a surprised face. "You're pregnant?" Meg nodded. "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure, I've taken a test every morning for the last four days. I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to be a father…" He held her head in his hands, kissed her forehead before kissing her on the lips, then embraced her tightly. "I can't believe we're going to be parents."

"Me neither, you know what this means don't you?"

"We have to learn how to change diapers?" He asked making a face,

"Besides that, it means this is the true hybrid, remember Cam said it was supposed to be a boy & when an angel mates with a human the sex of the baby is the same as the angel parent,"

"But you're not human, this baby could be a girl." Castiel tried to argue.

"My _body_ ishuman, I think this kid might be it."

"We have to tell Camael, maybe she can help us figure out what to do."

"That's going to be a whole day's drive."

"Then we better get going,"

Cammy was surprised when Meg & Castiel knocked on her door. Usually they just zap inside the apartment. "Meg, Cas, what's going on?"

"Something's happened," Meg said.

"What?"

"Meg's pregnant," Castiel said.

"Come in," She let them in & they sat in the living room. "I guess it was bound to happen,"

"Cam, we need to know, is this kid the true hybrid?" Meg asked.

"It is," She confirmed.

"You knew it was supposed to be us didn't you?" Castiel accused.

"I did but so did Crowley, that's why he killed Meg after the angel tablet was found. He needed her to find it but wanted to kill her before you got her pregnant. He knew that after you guys would give the tablet to Sam & Dean & you two would order in a pizza."

"Are you saying this kid should've been born over a year ago?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"How did Crowley even know we were chosen for this?"

"He found the plans Lucifer & God wrote. It said you two were chosen & would fall in love. He had seen how you two were around each other. It even said when the hybrid would be conceived. If Crowley wanted to make sure I was the only hybrid then he had to keep the real one from being born & obviously it's easier for him to kill another demon than to kill an angel."

"So what do we do?"

"If you're scared for your baby you know I'm here to help. You two are strong & you can protect it plus with my help my little cousin will be the safest kid that ever lived."

"What do we do?" Meg asked again.

"That depends on you, do you want to keep hitting the road or live as civilians for a while?"

Castiel & Meg glanced at each other. "Civilian life might do us some good for a while. It'd be dangerous hunting with a pregnant woman."

"Hey, I can take care of myself you know," Meg said insulted.

"I know but we've got a child to protect."

"He's got a point Meg, you're a demon but you have a human body. There's always a risk of miscarriage."

"Okay, I'll be a civilian."

"Okay, you guys can stay here until I find you a place to live & I'll set you up with a doctor. I'm going to take care of you guys, don't worry."

"Cammy that all sounds expensive."

"Hey, money isn't an issue for me & you two are family."

"Thank you," They said together.

"Cammy who are you talking to?" Adam asked coming out of the shower. "Who are they?"

"This is Meg & Castiel,"

"The demon & angel?"

"Yeah,"

"How did you escape the cage?" Castiel asked.

"Cammy got me out."

"Look guys, since you're here we could always have more witnesses."

"Witnesses to what?" Meg asked.

"We're going to Vegas this weekend to get married."

"Who exactly is this guy?" Meg asked.

"Adam Milligan,"

"He's Sam & Dean's brother," Castiel added.

Meg raised her eyebrows, "There's a third Winchester?"

"Technically yes but I have my mom's last name. I didn't meet dad until I was twelve & I only saw him a few times a year."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I always wondered what could've been if Rachel Miner didn't have to leave the show**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

A few weeks later Cammy & Adam returned from their honeymoon. While they were away Castiel had talked to them about whether he should marry Meg since it seemed like the right thing to do. He had seen how men around the town looked at her & thought maybe a ring on her finger would be a sign to stay away. Adam told him how he proposed to Cammy five years prior & Cammy distracted Meg with shopping.

Meg walked into her & Castiel's new apartment & there were candles & rose petals all over the floor. "What's going on?"

Castiel kissed her passionately. "Meg, I love you."

"I love you too, but you didn't need to do all this just to tell me that or kiss me that way,"

"It's my plan to stay with you until death." Castiel got down on one knee & presented Meg with a black diamond ring knowing it was her favorite color. "So, will you marry me?"

Meg laughed. "Are you serious right now?"

Castiel stood back up. "Well Cammy & Adam just got married & it got me thinking, we love each other too so I see no reason why we shouldn't get married & be a proper family when the baby's born." Meg laughed again. "I understand, you don't want marriage,"

She smirked. "It doesn't matter whether or not we get married, we're not even human. But I can tell you really want me to be your ball & chain,"

Castiel held the ring up again, "So will you?"

"Yeah, I will." Castiel placed the ring on her finger & kissed her. Meg kissed him back & pulled him into their room.

The mood was almost completely ruined by the loud ringing of a cellphone sitting on their nightstand. Meg stared at it & Castiel was ignoring it, he more focused on pleasing Meg but the ringing had distracted her. Finally the phone caught his attention & with a groan Castiel picked it up.

He actually stopped & rolled to his back against the pillows, Meg made a face at him. "Are you kidding me Clarence?" She asked as he answered the phone.

"Dean? What's wrong? No…I'm…I'm not busy."

Meg internally debated whether she should just shower or get dressed to go get something to eat. When she looked at his body again she made up her mind. She crawled over Castiel and sat on him, she leaned down to his ear, "You should really hang up, you're kinda ruining the celebration,"

He covered the receiver. "It's not my fault," he whispered. Dean said something on the other end. "No, I'm still here, I'm listening,"

Meg slithered down his body & positioned herself before making Castiel enter her. "You're being very evil right now," Castiel hissed at her & she shrugged.

"So are you," She began to move her hips making Castiel groan.

" _CAS?!"_

"I'm here Dean. I'm just…" he trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Screwing a demon?" Meg giggled. Castiel glared at her again.

" _Drop whatever you're doing, we need your help."_

"Dean I can't just pop over now,"

" _We found something that looks Enochian but we can't read it. We're at the bunker,"_

Castiel hung up & let out a heavy sigh. "You're not going anywhere." Meg said grinding her hips again.

"I'm not?"

"I won't let you,"

Sam & Dean were in the bunker waiting for Castiel & were surprised when Cammy appeared instead. "What are you doing here Cam?"

"Castiel sent me,"

"Why?"

"Because you called them while they were in the middle of something."

Both rolled their eyes, "Is sex their only way to pass time?"

"She's already pregnant, I wouldn't be surprised if they have twins,"

"They were celebrating,"

"What were they celebrating?" Sam asked.

"Cas proposed tonight, they're engaged,"

Sam & Dean were speechless. "They're gonna get married?"

"Yeah, I think Cas wants to get married before the baby's born."

Dean made a face of disgust, "Oh geez, you telling me they were in the middle of sex _while_ I was talking to him on the phone?"

Cammy laughed. "Probably, all I got was a text message to come here. Anyway, where's this Enochian thing you found?"

"We lied, we just wanted to catch up with Cas, see how everything is. He hasn't answered his phone lately." Sam answered.

"They've been busy their own place to live & getting ready for the baby. They're practicing with Shane's daughter."

"How's that going for them?"

"Let me tell ya, you should've been there the first time Cas changed a diaper." Cam laughed.

"So what else is going on with them?"

"Actually, there's something I never told anyone about Meg & Castiel."

"What's that?"

"Their vessels are soul mates."

"What do you mean they're soul mates?"

"In every single one of Katherine & Jimmy's past lives they ended up married with a family."

"How would you know that?"

"I've traveled all throughout time. In Jimmy's first life he was born in 1805 & Katherine in the year 1810, they were from Russia. His name was Ivan & hers was Natasha. She was from a wealthy family & his family was lower class. They first met when she was 16 & he was 21. Of course her family didn't approve of such a union so they had a secret affair for the next three years, they ran away together to America so they could get married. They lived into their fifties. In their following lives they've managed to find each other, even if they're not really themselves at the moment they're still together."

"So then Meg & Cas are seriously meant to be?"

"Yeah, they don't have souls so soul mates isn't the right term for them but their vessels are soul mates. I even managed to sneak pictures of them." She handed them pictures of Ivan & Natasha on their wedding day and the following lives their souls lived.

"They look the same in every picture."

"They're reincarnates Sam,"

"Enough about Megstiel, what's going on with you?" Dean asked putting an arm around Cammy.

Cammy shrugged off his arm. "I just got back from my honeymoon,"

Sam & Dean looked dumbfounded. "Whoa, you got married?"

"Yeah, eloped in Vegas a few weeks ago."

"Wow, so does your husband know about the hunting & hybrid stuff?"

"Yeah, I told him. He even wants to be a hunter so I'm training him."

"Is that a good idea? You can have a normal life,"

"It's what he wants. We were apart for years & he wants us to be together as much as possible."

"So why didn't you invite us to the wedding?"

"Because my husband didn't want you there."

"Is it because Dean keeps hitting on you?" Sam asked.

"I didn't even mention that to him,"

"So then we know him?"

"It's Adam,"

"Adam? How?"

"I've been going to hell for years in hopes of finding the cage. I finally found it & it was hard getting him out."

"He's really out of the cage?"

"Yeah," Cammy showed them a picture from their wedding. "I've been catching him up on everything that's happened."

"Why didn't he want to see us?"

"He's trying to forgive you, he'll come around eventually."

"Does he remember being in hell?"

"Unfortunately yes, five years in hell is like six hundred years. I'm helping him move on & forgive."

"Has he been on any hunts yet?"

"Yeah, we took care of a banshee while we were honeymooning in Ireland."

"Ireland?"

Cammy shrugged. "We wanted to stay in a castle."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well wasn't that a kinda funny chapter lol**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

Castiel really never meant to fall in love. He actually didn't even know he could feel actual love in the romantic sense. But he felt it, like a warm liquid that filled his heart & warmed the insides of his body, which was a big reason why he brought up the prospect of getting married. Meg had looked at him & laughed but still said yes.

Dean of course still wasn't too happy that Meg was always around. Meg was a demon & she killed Ellen & Jo & been a thorn in his side for years. But after a pep talk from Sam & Cammy & even seeing how much happier Castiel was with her around, he eventually gave his blessing. He even seemed a bit happier about it when Castiel asked him to be his best man.

So there they were, in Shane's back yard having the ceremony. They had invited several employees from the local gun shop that Castiel & Meg had befriended & everyone made sure not to talk about hunting around them. As far as they knew she was Meg Masters & he was Castiel Colt. That weekend Adam finally spoke with his brothers & even though he doesn't forgive them yet he's learning how to.

Castiel was very nervous, he couldn't stand still as Dean was working on his bowtie, growling as the angel seemed to tug & pull away every second. "Damn it Cas hold still!"

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. Sit still damn it!" After a while Castiel finally stopped moving about. With a tired sigh Dean sat in the chair. They were getting ready one of the guest rooms. "Are you okay?"

Castiel looked at his friend, an awkward smile on his face. "No."

"Relax. You'll be fine. You said you & Meg were witnesses to Cam & Adam's wedding. Were either of them this this nervous?"

"They weren't nervous at all. They were excited, they waited years to get married."

"Then were you like this when you married Daphne?"

Castiel shook his head, "We went to a court house & since I had amnesia that meant no identity so we couldn't legally marry. She said we'd be married in our hearts if we couldn't marry by law."

"Did you even love her?"

"No, I didn't know what love was & I don't even think she loved me."

"So you were married to her for months & you lost your virginity to a reaper two years later?"

"She said it'd be wrong because it wasn't a marriage in the eyes of the lord, but I knew she'd go out at night & meet men."

"You did?"

Castiel nodded. "I lost my memory not my common sense. She'd come home at night smelling like cologne that wasn't mine or she'd come home in the morning wearing the same clothes."

"If you knew she was running around on you then why didn't you leave?"

"Because I had nowhere to go. I didn't have money because nobody would hire a man that had amnesia & I thought it was wrong to take money from people I was helping."

"Well…I may not like that you're marrying a demon but you've had a remarkable influence on her. She really does love you."

"I think that's the first time you've said anything nice about her."

"Yeah well, after Cam told us about her human life I did feel bad for her. She deserves this just as much as you do."

"Cam told you about her human life?" Dean nodded. "What was her life like? She doesn't remember,"

"That's probably for the best,"

"Was it that bad?"

"Probably worse than you think, if you guys really wanna know then you should ask Cammy."

"You can't tell me anything?"

"Go through with the wedding."

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I?"

"When she was alive, Meg sold her soul to save her fiancé from a terminal illness, on the day of their wedding he left her at the altar."

"Poor Meg. Good thing she doesn't remember."

"She might, does the name Isaac bring any emotions to her?"

"We've read books trying to pick out a name for the baby & she's told me she hates that name."

"That was her fiancé's name."

Sam came into the room & Castiel was visibly nervous, which amused Dean because he actually never knew angels could sweat. They went to stand at the altar and Castiel started to relax a little. The music started & Meg walking down the aisle on Sam's arm. She was stunning in her black wedding dress. When she reached the altar she smiled at Castiel as Sam handed her off to him.

After the ceremony, they danced for a while before they sat at their own table, talking softly & exchanging kisses. Dean helped himself to the food table, sampling the pies & even a slice of wedding cake. As he looked over at the newlyweds, he couldn't help but feel happy for them. As weird as a couple they seemed, they were happy. They had gotten over what they were & what they'd done & they'd moved on. In just seven months they would be parents.

"Dean!" Castiel called from his seat making room beside him.

Dean took the gesture, sitting beside him & digging at his cake slice. "So how are you guys doing?"

"We're doing just great," Castiel didn't even turn to look at him, he couldn't take his eyes off of Meg.

Dean blinked. "You called me over here & you won't even talk to me?"

"He called you over here so you wouldn't be hanging out by yourself," Meg taunted, cutting a piece of her own cake slice & shoving it into Castiel's mouth. "Too bad you couldn't find a date,"

"Thanks Meg." He said sarcastically.

After everyone had gone & Dean had finally gotten drunk enough to go off with any woman that would take him, Castiel & Meg were back at their apartment. Meg wasn't allowed to drink but it was fun watching Castiel get drunk. She had been told the stories of drunk Castiel & was glad to finally see it for herself.

"You have a great ass," He said slapping her butt.

"Wow, Cas, I've never heard you talk like that," she smirked. "I think I like it,"

"Come on."

"Come on what?"

"I want my wife."

"You're not too drunk?"

"Not even close," He put his hand behind her neck pulling her in for a kiss.

"Alright," Meg pushed him into the bedroom.

"We should have a honeymoon," Castiel said as they lay in bed the morning after the wedding.

"Where would we go?" Meg asked. "We've been everywhere. We've seen it all."

"Did you have a favorite place?"

"I was enjoying a spa in Tahiti when you found me & made me come back to the states to go after Dick & the leviathans."

"If that's where you wanna go then we'll go. Relaxing at a spa could be good for you."

"We'll leave later today then," Meg decided.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Getting close to the point where I had gotten writer's block :(**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

"Any thoughts on names yet?" Castiel asked placing a hand on Meg's baby bump while they laid in bed.

"I got one in mind, what about you?"

"I've got a few names I want us to consider,"

"None of them are Isaac are they?"

"No, I know you hate that name."

"Just wish I knew why,"

"Dean said Cammy told him & Sam about your human life. Isaac was the person you sold your soul for."

"Why did I sell my soul for him? Was he my brother or father?

"All Dean told me is that he was your fiancé, you sold your soul to save him from a terminal illness & then he left you at the alter some time later."

"So it's like I sold my soul for nothing…anything else I should know?"

"That's all Dean told me, he said if you really wanna know then we should ask Cammy."

"We'll ask later, what were some of those names you liked? I've already decided on Dexter, we can call him Dex for short."

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "Dexter?"

"I like it, besides, Dex sounds so badass to me."

Castiel thought the name over. "I don't know,"

Meg gave him a look, "Do you really want to argue with me?"

"Dexter it is then."

"Good, so what names do you like?"

"Gideon,"

Meg shook her head. "No way,"

"Hannan,"

"No, it sounds too much like Hannah."

"Joses,"

"Clarence, why do you hate our baby?"

"I also liked Matthew." Meg's eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know…that name makes me sad…"

"I can pick a different name,"

"No, I like it. It's a happy kind of sad."

"So we're decided on Dexter Matthew?"

"Yeah, that's his name." Meg said rubbing her small bump. "Dexter Matthew Colt,"

Castiel smiled. "You're going to be a good mother,"

"I sure hope so, I've been a pretty lousy demon the last few years, helping you & the moron twins after all."

"I haven't exactly been a worthy angel either, working with you & rebelling against heaven."

"We're a lousy pair,"

"We balance each other though. I make you good & clean,"

"I make you bad & dirty," Meg rolled on top of Castiel & straddled him. "How about you show me how dirty you can be?" She leaned down kissing him passionately.

The next day everyone was back at Shane's house cleaning up what was left of the wedding. "So are you guys gonna go on a honeymoon?" Adam asked the newlyweds.

"Cas thinks we should,"

"You should go, take as long as you need to be together because once your son is born he'll take up all your time." Shane advised feeding Sarah her bottle.

"Dexter,"

"What?"

"Dexter, that's our son's name."

"I'm surprised you didn't pick Clarence," Sam said.

Meg shook her head. "No, that's Cas' pet name. We agreed on Dexter Matthew Colt,"

"How'd you pick those names?" Jenny asked.

"Meg liked Dexter,"

"Dexter, really? You agreed to that name Cas?"

"I learned from experience that I can't win an argument against her so I don't bother."

"Already sounding like a husband," Jenny laughed.

"So how did you agree on Matthew?"

"It was the only name on my list that Meg approved of,"

Cammy, Sam & Dean looked at each other. "Meg, why did you like that name?"

Meg shrugged. "I don't know,"

"When I suggested the name Meg actually cried."

"Maybe it was just pregnancy hormones," Sam suggested.

"No, the name made me a sad kind of happy."

"Meg, you knew someone by that name when you were human." Cam said.

"Who?"

"Your brother,"

"I had a brother?"

"Yeah, a little brother."

"What else do you know about my human life?"

"I know everything, you're better off not knowing but if you really wanna know I'll tell you."

Meg thought it over silently. "I wanna know,"

"Are you sure? It wasn't a happy life."

"I'm sure,"

"Alright," A long story later, Meg & Castiel were silent.

"My father was a bastard…"

Castiel wrapped an arm around Meg & pulled her close. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Meg,"

"The only good thing he did was love my brother."

"It wasn't your fault that your father wanted a son. All men hope for sons to carry on their family name & to bond. Not many men have much in common with their daughters, especially during those times."

"I guess."

"You were still a good person. You did at least one good deed every day for the next ten years."

"I did? Why?"

"Because you knew they'd turn you into a demon & you'd do horrible things. You wanted to make up for those things before you even did them. Not all people from broken homes are monsters."

"They're turned into them like I was."

"That doesn't matter, you've redeemed yourself."

"If you say so."

"Look, that's all in the past. Right now you have the life you wanted when you were human."

"I do?"

"Of course, you wanted a husband, children, happiness. You have all of that right now."

"But this would be my only baby wouldn't it?"

"Not necessarily, if you got pregnant once you can get pregnant again."

"But I can never have a daughter."

"There is a way, besides adoption I mean but I don't think either of you would like it."

"How?"

"You'd have to be human, or at least Castiel will have to be human."

"What if we switched bodies?" Meg asked. "My vessel's dead so Cas wouldn't have to ask permission to use her."

Cammy shook her head. "You're a female demon & he's a male angel. Doesn't matter what body you use."

"Meg, at some point we'll have to become human."

"Why?"

"Because we'll never age but Dexter will."

"How do you know that? He'll be half angel & half demon."

"He knows because of Cammy." Shane said.

Cammy nodded in agreement. "I age as a normal human & your son will too. You won't want to outlive your child or any children Dexter will have."

"She's right Meg, I've seen how hard it is to lose a child."

"So it's inevitable, one day we'll be humans."

"You've got years before you have to be. Meg, your vessel was 28 when you possessed her, you could probably wait until he's ten to become human if you want."

"How old was Jimmy?" Dean asked.

"He was two months shy of his 36th birthday."

"I thought he was older," Sam said. "How old was his daughter?"

"She was twelve at the time."

"Was she Jimmy's only kid?" Dean asked.

"Claire was a difficult birth. They thought it was best not to push it with a second child."

"Cammy, do you know _everything_ about them?" Sam asked.

"I figured they'd have questions, I had to do my research on you guys over the years. I've even looked into _your_ futures too."

"You have? Tell us,"

"You really wanna know?"

Sam & Dean both nodded. "Well, you find love. At least you do Dean."

"What about me?"

"You have a daughter out of wedlock, Dean gets married & has kids."

"I do?"

"Yeah, twin boys actually."

Deans eyes bulged out. "Twins?"

"Hold it, so between the two of us _Dean_ gets married & settles down?"

"You sound surprised with a dash of angry."

"I am, I've always been the one that wanted to settle down & get away from the life."

"Well let's be honest Sammy, I've lived the civilian life more than you have."

"I didn't say he gets away from the life."

"You saying my wife & kids will be hunters too?"

"That doesn't matter, it's not for several years."

"When?"

"I can't tell you. If you knew it'd change too much of the destined future but we're getting off track. Right now the only thing I care about is keeping Dexter safe. Crowley may be dead but there's still a demon army that will do whatever it takes to use Dexter if they found out about him. Heaven too,"

"What exactly is he supposed to do when he's older?" Castiel asked.

"The hybrid child will have the strength & power to close the gates of heaven & hell."

"Forever?"

"Unfortunately no, they'll reopen during the next millennium."

"So they'll be closed for the next two thousand years?"

"Close to it yeah, by then Meg & Cas will have to be human otherwise they'll be dragged back home."

"But there would still be things to hunt right?"

"Of course, there's always going to be things to hunt until the world ends there's just not going to be any demons to get in the way or angels to screw you over."

"That's good,"

"We just have to make sure to keep the knowledge of them alive so future hunters know how to handle them because by the time they come back we'll be long gone."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I can't believe how hard it was desiding on a name for the baby, I usually don't have that trouble in my other stories...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Meg was alone when it happened, she looked down she saw that her water had broken. Castiel wasn't home from work yet & Cammy was out on a hunt with Sam & Dean. She heard keys in the door & sighed in relief.

"Clarence!" she shouted as the front door opened.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked worriedly.

"My water broke! I have to get to a hospital!"

"We'll be right there,"

"I know that look, we're not zapping there. I'm too delicate to teleport."

Castiel wanted to roll his eyes but he knew she was right. "Fine, we'll take the car & I'll call the others along the way.

Once everyone was at the hospital Castiel was in the delivery room with Meg. After a few hours, he appeared again with his hand wrapped up. "What happened to you?" asked Dean pointing at his hand.

"Meg." he replied. "Very few things cause demons physical pain & childbirth happens to be one of them. I can't really heal the broken bones with so much humans around."

"So can we see her?" Adam asked.

Castiel nodded. "Follow me," They followed Castiel to the room where Meg rested. She had sweat covering her face & a tiny baby in her arms, she was smiling happily.

Meg stared at the little boy in her arms with awe, she was lost on his stare. "This must be the family," The doctor said filling out paperwork.

"Yes," Castiel said. "This is my nephew Shane, his wife Jenny & their daughter Sarah, my niece Cammy with her husband Adam & his brothers, Sam & Dean."

"Looks like this little guy is lucky to have a big family. So what's his name?"

"Dexter Matthew Colt," Meg said to the doctor.

"I'll go print up his bracelet & in a few minutes he'll be put in the maternity ward with the other newborns."

Castiel took Dexter in his arms as the doctor left. "He looks just like you Clarence,"

"Except he has your eyes," He said looking into his son's brown eyes.

"In a few years his eyes might change,"

"You can get Dexter contacts," Shane said. "green was the only color that hid the red eyes on Cammy."

"What color were your eyes before they changed?" Meg asked.

"I was born with green eyes. If it's like with me, his powers will manifest when he turns five starting with the eyes but since they turned into my father's eyes his might turn blue. Then unfortunately I'll have to carve protective sigils into his ribs like Gabe did for me."

"He's in good hands," Dean said looking down at Dexter when it was his turn to hold him. "He's got power beyond anything we've seen & a family of hunters to keep him safe. He'll be just fine,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unfortunately this was the point where I had gotten writer's block so it looks like this is the end of the story. If someone out there thinks they can do a sequel then I give my permission to use my characters**


End file.
